Little Things
by wolvee
Summary: "Kau benar Malfoy,Aku hanyalah seorang darah lumpur yang tak pantas di Hogwarts,tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Gryffindor tak pantas menjadi pasangan siapa pun di Yule Ball dan aku-"Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.AKU MEMELUK GRANGER! One Shot,RnR ? -Edit


**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling **

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Rated : T(Enggak yakin..)**

**Little Things**

**Draco`s POV**

Aku keluar menjauh dari segala aku tidak begitu suka pesta, jadi aku lebih memilih keluar.

Yule ball,pesta sebelum memulai Turnamen Triwizard yang sangat populer di dunia sihir dan tahun ini diadakan di Hogwarts.

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku ke asrama yang sangat mengagung kan tentang pureblood, Slytherin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pureblood,ayahku selalu berkata bahwa seorang mudblood tak seharusnya masuk ke dunia sihir. Maka dari itu,dari kecil aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan para mudblood.

Dan aku tidak bisa memilih untuk membenci atau menerima mereka. M_y father control my life._

Dan yang menjadi korbannya,tentu saja si miss know- it- all. Gadis terpintar di jamannya dan tahun ini,ia menambahkan nilai plus dengan merubah penampilanya yang berantakan dan kutu buku, menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan manis di Yule ball. _Wait_, tadi aku mengatakan bahwa dia gadis cantik dan manis? Oh merlin, apa sekarang aku sudah mulai tak waras karena pesta itu? Atau si Granger itu melakukan sesuatu dan membuatku mengatakan bahwa dia cantik dan manis? Oh sial!

`Hiks…hiks….hiks…`

Suara apa itu? Aneh sekali,apa mungkin itu suara sepasang kekasih yang sedang melakukan….

Bukan, bukan, itu seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis.

tapi siapa?

Aku mendekati asal suara itu, sebenarnya aku tak peduli, tapi aku hanya, hmm, penasaran.

Semakin dekat,dekat,dekat daann….

"Granger?" ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya itu dari wajahnya,wajah manisnya. I said it again!Aaahh,hmm,sudahlah.

"huh,kau toh yang menangis,pasti Krum meninggalkan mu dan berdansa dengan wanita lain heh? Kasihan sekali nasibmu mudblood."ucapku.

"Pergi kau Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku puas melihatmu menderita, Granger." ucapku dengan mengeluarkan senyum licik ku.

"PERGI SEKARANG MALFOY!" Teriaknya.

Sekarang, melihatnya menangis seperti itu, aku merasa seperti seorang yang paling jahat. Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan ku yang mengejeknya.

Tapi….

"oooh,merana sekali kau, ditinggal Krum dan-ehmm kemana teman-teman idiot mu itu? Pasti mereka sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan melupakanmu dan meninggalkanmu."ucapku.

"Malfoy,kumohon pergi,tinggalkan aku!"ucapnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan.

"Hahahahahaha,kau harus lihat mukamu sekarang Granger,hahahahahaha!" Aku tertawa tak terhankan melihat wajahnya.

"SHUT UP,MALFOY!" Aku pun menghentikan tawaku dan mengambil tongkat. Mungki saja ia akan melempar kutukan kepadaku.

Semenit,dua menit, tiga menit, lalu terdengar lagi suara tangis.

Bersalah, itulah yang kurasakan. Ada yang salah denganku!

"Kau benar Malfoy, Aku hanyalah seorang darah lumpur yang tak pantas di Hogwarts, tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Gryffindor, tak pantas menjadi pasangan siapa pun di Yule Ball dan aku-" Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.

**Hemione`s POV**

Yang aku rasakan selanjutnya adalah sepasang tangan hangat memelukku dan tak tau mengapa aku merasa tenang,seperti semua masalahku hilang.

"Granger,tolong jangan menjadi lemah dihadapan ku, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah!"

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari rasa itu. Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tak perlu di kasihani,malfoy." ucak ku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun , perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyerang perut ku

"Malfoy,lepaskan! Aku ingin kembali ke asramaku."

Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Malfoy,lepaskan atau aku akan mengirimkan burung-burung kecilku untuk menyerangmu!"ancamku

"diam berang-berang," aku memutar mataku "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa aneh saat kau tidak membalas ejekan ku dan memelukmu. Aku merasa seperti-ehm- ada perasaan yang berbeda."

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan.

**Draco`s POV**

AKU MEMELUK GRANGER!

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Pada akhirnya kata hati ku menang.

Salah! Semua ini salah!

Tapi ada perasaan aneh saat aku memeluk Granger?

Tunggu,sekarang aku memanggilnya Granger,bukan mudblood lagi..

Aaaahh!

Apa mungkin aku mencintainya? Seperti kata Theo bahwa,

`jika kau terus mengatai dan menjaili si mudblood itu,berarti kau mencari perhatiannya dan itu artinya,kau menyukainya Draco`

Yaa walaupun itu hanya bencandaan Theo yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tapi apa sebenarnya tujuanku menghina Granger? Karena dia kelahiran muggle,tentu.

tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku mencari perhatiannya.

Apa aku menyukainya? Hmm,mungkin..

Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf? Untuk pertama kalinya,seorang malfoy meminta maaf kepada seorang mud..

Oke,this is the right time at the right place!

"hmm Granger.." ucapku masih memeluk Granger yang sudah tenang.

Lalu ku lepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mata coklat madunya yang indah.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

_Your hands fits in mine_

_Like it`s made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And i`m joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

Ia masih memasang tampang herannya yang tidak tau mengapa,membuatnya menjadi lucu.

_I won`t let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it`s you, it`s you, oh it`s you_

_They add up to_

_I`m in love with you_

_And all this little things_

"Hemione Granger,murid dari asrama Gryffindor,miss know-it-all,berang-berang" Aku melihatnya sedang memutar matanya "Aku Draco Malfoy yang tampan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini. Aku hanyalah cowok bodoh,idiot,yang tidak tau bagaimana mendekati seorang cewek kutu buku."

"Dan sekali lagi," aku memegang kedua tangannya "atas semua yang telah ku perbuat selama ini,aku minta maaf." terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Buka hanya ia saja yang kaget, aku pun tak menyangka bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari ku.

"tapi Malfoy, aku tak tau apa aku bisa percaya kepada mu atau tdak. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu kau mengataiku mud.." ku taruh jari telunjuk ku di atas bibirnya.

"Granger, aku bersunguh-sungguh atas apa yang aku ucapkan tadi." ucapku.

"Tapi aku takut, besok, saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, kau akan kembali menjadi seorang ferret menyebalkan yang akan mangataiku mudblood lagi." ucapnya ragu.

"Aku berjanji padamu dan pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan memanggilmu mudblood lagi." ucapku

"dan satu hal lagi, hmm, aku mennnaangkaap…"

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup?

"eh? Kau menangkap apa?"

"bukan, maksudku, hmm, aku mennccoobbaa…" ucapku sekali lagi, hanya wajah bingung yang ia berikan.

"Aaaahhh, sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya, Granger!"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Malfoy?"

"Hmm, akumencintaimu."

"heh? Aku tidak mengerti Malfoy." Ucapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Kenapa susah sekali! Dan kenapa ia tidak paham siih!

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HERMIONE GRANGER!." Aku pun teriak dengan mengatakannya.

Tunggu!

I say it!

I say it!

I SAY IT!

"apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione Granger." Akhirnya.

"ka..kau..men..cintai..ku..?" tanyanya "Tidak mungkin! Kau membenciku!"

"Granger,tenang dulu! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,Mione!" ucapku sambil menenangkan nya.

Dan yang aku lihat berikutnya adalah bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari matanya yang indah.

lalu ku sentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kudekat kan wajahku dengannya dan kemudian ku kecup bibir mungilnya.

Aku merasa seperti...berbeda.

"Hmm,Draco Malfoy,Aku Hermione Granger meminta maaf karena telah menonjokmu di tahun ke tiga dan Aku juga mencintaimu." tanpa berpikir lagi,ku cium bibir itu,ia pun membalas ciumanku.

Satu menit berlalu, ku lepaskan ciuman itu. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggang nya. Dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu ku.

"Terima kasih." ucapku kepadanya.

"untuk?"

"semuanya."

Ku bungkuk kan badanku,kemudian ku ulurkan tanganku di depannya."Hermione Jean Granger,do you want to dance with me?"

"I want!" jawabnya sambil meletak kan tangannya diatas tangan ku.

Aku hanya berharap, aku akan bersama dengannya,selamanya.

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes _

_when you smileYou've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly__  
_

_I won't let these little things _

_slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do,It's you,oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things__  
_

_You can't go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations _

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I won't let these little things _

_slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true,It's you,It's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

-oOo-

"Malfoy,sejak kapan kau suka lagu muggle?" tanya Hermione yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebelah Draco.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku" Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum.

"jadi diam-diam seorang Malfoy menyukai salah satu lagu muggle, heh?" ucapnya menggoda.

"yayaya,terserah kau mau berkata apa." ucap Draco sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hermione yang sudah berantakan.

"Malfoy,aku rasa kita harus merahasiakan ini. Kau tau, orang tua mu, para fans mu dan anak-anak Slytherin dan juga teman-temanku, mereka tidak mungkin menyetujui hubungan ini."Ucap Hermione.

"hmm, aku rasa kau benar, itu artinya, kita harus tetap saling mengejek dan mejalankan hidup seperti biasa" ucap Draco sambil menatap mata sang kekasih.

"ya, tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai mu." Ucap Hermione.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, love." Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hermione dan kemudian bibir sang pria itu bertemu lagi dengan bibir sang wanita.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Mione" ucap Draco disela-sela ciumannya.

Dan inilah waktunya kita untuk meninggalkan mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

**END**

**Ini benar-benar fic pertama Author dan masih ragu banget mau nge publish atau enggak,tapi akhirnya di publish juga.**

**Disini Author medapat ide ini saat lagi senang-senang nya dengerin lagu Little Things,1D.**

**Author minta maaf jika dalam fic ini ada kesalahan dan ceritanya gak jelas atau gak layak(?).Tapi boleh minta review? **

**Saran dan kritik diterima…**

**Terima kasih**


End file.
